1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of ultrasonic medical imaging, and more particularly to systems and methods for diagnostic imaging of the breast. More specifically the invention describes a coupling device for an ultrasonic imaging transducer that stabilizes the breast to allow rapid examination of the patient while accommodating anatomical variations, maximizing cleanliness, and minimizing patient discomfort.